


Sleep tight, my prince

by SilverGlimse_Productions



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fainting, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Villain Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimse_Productions/pseuds/SilverGlimse_Productions
Summary: After not feeling appreciated for a long time, prince Roman retreats to the imagination, where he meets a knight with ill intentions





	1. Chapter 1

Roman was sitting in a tower that he had created, in his room. It was hidden, like in Tangled, so even if any of the sides would try and look for him, their search would be in vain.   
He was sick and tired of portraying a princely persona all the time, when it was clear, that it – and by extension, him – wasn’t being appreciated. 

He knew he was the least popular. There was no beating around the bush, with that fact.   
He never helped to solve problems, more often, he was the source of the problems. He had realised that Logan was right! The prince had even done the math, damn it! 

24 hours * 60 minutes = 1440 minutes in a day  
1440 / 100 = 14,4 minutes (1%)  
14,4 / 2 = 7,2 minutes (0.5%) that was all the time Logan had given him in the day. 

The worst part was that the nerd was right, Roman was ruining Thomas’ life…  
Their creator had dropped all of his education, just so he could pursue some fanciful thoughts about theatre and YouTube, never thinking of the risks.   
What if YouTube shut down forever? What would they do if Thomas couldn’t land any more roles?  
And who had let Thomas down this road? Roman! Big, dumb, useless Roman, that doesn’t deserve anyone, especially not – 

“~Princey, oh Princey, let down your sash~” Roman’s train of thought was jerked to a halt, as an unfamiliar voice called out to him. The creative side wiped away the tears, that had begun to form in the corner of his eyes, and listened. Had it just been his imagination?  
“~Princey, oh Princey, let down your sash~” it sounded a second time. The sound came from outside the tower, and the princely figure rose, and stuck his head out of the tower’s only “window” which was more like a hole in the wall, to investigate the call, and what met his eyes, left him absolutely speechless.

At the foot of the tower, stood a handsome knight in shining armour. He was tanned, with freckles sprayed across his face. His hair was dirty blond, and a little ruffed up, probably after fighting his way through the monsters that Roman had planted for extra privacy, and his eyes were a deep blue. He was absolutely gorgeous!   
When the knight saw Roman’s head poking out of the tower, his whole face lit up into one big smile, stretching from ear to ear. His grin was dopey, and looked like he was in love, making Roman’s heart leap.  
The knight once again called out “~Princey, oh Princey, let down your sash~” his voice was melodic, like a hundred bells and violins harmonising perfectly. It was music to the prince’s ears, and his heart soared.

It was probably just his imagination trying to cheer him up, even though Roman knew that, he didn’t care.   
Without thinking further, the prince took off his red sash, and threw it out of the window hole. As it fell, it grew longer, and stronger, until one end brushed against the foot of the knight, while Roman still held the other. The knight shot Roman a charming smile, and began to climb.  
He made sure not to pull too hard on the sash, to make sure it didn’t break, or pull too hard on Roman.

The prince felt his pulse grow quicker and quicker, with every meter the knight closed between the two of them.

Quicker. Quicker. Yet quicker. 

As the knight reached the window, Roman grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside.  
“Hello, my prince…” he whispered, blushing. Roman looked down at their still conjoined hands, and a blush crept across his face as well.  
“…my knight…” the prince whispered back. He couldn’t say anything else. His throat was dry, and it felt like his head was going to explode. His heart was pounding at what felt like a 100 kilometres per hour.

The knight pulled him closer, so close that they were only inches apart. Roman watched the other close his eyes and lean closer, pecking his lips, and the prince copied the gesture, letting himself be dipped, feeling a strong hand on his back holding him up.  
Roman braced himself for the impact of the soft lips… but it never came.

“Oh, Roman… what a fool you are…” A familiar, and slimy voice said, and confused, the prince opened his eyes, expecting to be met with oceans, but was met with a desert instead. The knight had disappeared, and there in his place stood Deceit.  
Roman’s headache had gotten worse, a faint rim of black filling his vision, as he stared up into the lying side’s yellow and brown eyes. “Oh, Roman,” Deceit began again, smirking as he shook his head “You know, no one could ever actually love you.” 

And with that, Roman lost consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

Roman awoke in a pool of his own sweat, ragged breaths not quite reaching his lungs. His heart was beating so fast, that the prince feared it would, in a moment, apart from his body.

    His head felt like it would explode, and there was a ringing to his ears.

 

He looked around in his room, noticing it had returned to its normal state, a prince’s quarters.

 

It had probably just been a bad dream, he had been under a lot of stress lately, working overtime on scripts for Cartoon Therapy, he should have given himself more breaks.

    Once again, Logan had been right, Roman thought bitterly to himself, once again the brilliant Logic struck.

 

Roman sighed irritated, he really needed to get some rest, but no way was he going back to sleep in the next few hours. The prince noticed that he had fallen asleep in his normal wear, so he waved his hand, conjuring up his wardrobe to change into something more… appropriate for sleeping (or night working) … or rather tried to conjure his wardrobe. Nothing had happened.

 

Okay, maybe he was just too exhausted to conjure big things, so he tried a towel, needing a bath to freshen up. Still nothing.

    Okay, that was freaky. A towel was simple, not something that should require a lot of energy.

 

Maybe, Roman thought, as he tried to conjure a hairbrush, but to no avail, okay, what the f was going on?

    It ran coldly down the Prince’s back. He had never not been able to conjure a hairbrush, a freaking hairbrush! What the hell was wrong with him?

 

“Aaarrghh” Roman cried out in frustration and threw one of his notebooks, that had been displayed on his desk, at the wall, just to do something. Anything.

 

“Oh, great. You are awake. I was beginning to think that that headache had done you in, for good,” a slippery voice said, as the wooden door opened, and Deceit entered.

    “You,” Roman narrowed his eyes at the lying side “You did this, didn’t you?”

    “I have no idea what you’re talking about, my dear~”

    “You’re the reason my powers don’t work, aren’t you?”

    “Maybe…”

    “Fucker,” Roman lunged forward, planning to tackle the other. Deceit coolly reached inside his cape, pulling out something that looked like… mist and threw the substance at the charging prince.

    Roman wanted to hold his breath, but before he could react, his nose sucked in some of the mist, his legs felt like lead, and he fell to the floor. “What… did… you do?” he groaned through gritted teeth. His arms had gone numb, and he was completely vulnerable. 

    “Well, you see, my little prince~” Deceit purred “You’re in my room.” Roman looked around, obviously confused, as it looked just like his own, it even felt that way “Pretty convincing, right? Lies, my mist, funny thing really, can be like that, if you just believe hard enough in them, in it.” Deceit snapped, and the numb side felt like a cloud, he hadn’t noticed before, lifted from his eyes. He gagged, looking around the room, it felt weird, like it wanted to appear as his own, a thin layer of mist surrounded his head, changing the look and feel of the room every few seconds.

 

Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room, Deceit’s room, Roman’s room.

He felt like he was going mad. Deceit’s room – from the few glimpses that he could catch – was yellow, black and green, decorated with snake patterns, and on the desk was a couple of very colourful, very untruthful magazines – Logan had more than once had had to stop Thomas and Patton… and Roman from buying them, the walls were decorated with people photoshopped into the “perfect” body, which meant more deformed than anything, and quotes like “A lie is only frowned upon if you get caught”. The bed was grand, draped with several black and gold bedcovers, and the window looked out into a courtyard… his courtyard Roman realised, and then he noticed that a lot of the stuff in the room matched the placement in his room, just warped.

That was the only word that he could use to accurately describe it. The posters matched with Roman’s, except you know instead of hot, shirtless dudes, it was deformed humans, and the quotes were just… wrong, in so many ways.

“Like what I did with the place? It’s pretty much like yours but better. It’s like us,” Deceit smirked.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying that I’m a better version of you, you know? We both work off the notion that reality isn’t the best, so we improve it.”

“I tell stories, and they are not always our reality but better. Many times, it’s the opposite.”

“Exactly, and that’s why I’m a better version than you.”

“No, you’re not. What’s your point with this anyway?”

“Well, to prove that there is only need for one of us, and since I’m better and so chivalrous, I’m gonna take the burden and do double duty.”

“You can’t just do that!”

“Oh, but I can. It will be hard to play both roles, but I will figure it out, besides you need to relax a bit, so I’m practically doing you a favour!” Deceit snapped, and the room began to spin “Enjoy your vacation.”

 

And with that, Roman found himself in a room that looked like a pretty big one-room apartment, nicely decorated, with a bar with what looked like every single type of alcohol that existed, a kitchen area, a pool table, a few couches, a sleeping area, a TV, a wooden door, and a speaker system. The only bad thing about the space was the posters, it was the same as in Deceit’s room. A crackling sounded from the speakers, and speak of the devil, Deceit’s voice boomed out. “Welcome, welcome Roman, to your life’s vacation! Please, help yourself to anything you wish for, now there is only one rule, and that is that you aren’t – and can’t – leave… HAVE FUN!” the lying side chirped, and the speakers turned off.

    Roman charged for the door, pulling and pushing to try and open it, but nothing happened. He tried to teleport to his room, but it didn’t work either.

    While Roman struggled, the TV turned on by itself and showed Deceit smirking. “Now, Roman, I told you: You. Can’t. Leave. Make the best of your vacation, bye,” he waved, and the TV turned back off. The prince looked around the room, and noticed for the first time, all the cameras.

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, fuck, sorry for keeping you waiting so long for a second chapter. I can't promise that I will be quicker with the next update, but I hope I can ;)
> 
> My tumblr if you want to follow me in day to day life: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/  
> And my Sanders Sides centric: https://roman-is-a-gay.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if you want to follow me in day to day life: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/  
> And my Sanders Sides centric: https://roman-is-a-gay.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
